Gundam Seed: The Tensaiyen
by YashaLoves69
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! The final battle is over but a new threat is coming can they over come the challeage again, and will Taylor's new gundam be the key like last time.Taylor is Athrun twin sister. AthCag, KiraLac,OcTayYzak.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Battle

The battle has been going on for hours, as i head towards the bridge to see what was happenning, as i got there i heard my father telling the crew to retarget Geneses, so it was pointing towards Earth, sop that it could destroy it. i couldn't allow my father to get away with this so i raced as fast as i could to the docking bay, so i could stop Geneses. I quickly got into my gundam " The Miko", and headed into space and into the battle. When i got into spacre I saw my brother Athrun's gundam " The Justice", I saw Kira and his gundam " The Freedom",my old friend from orb cagalli and her " Strike Rouge", my close friend Dearka and his " Buster ", and I saw " The Duel" with my boyfriend Yzak. i looked around to that the archangel was about to be hit but the Dominion, I noticed that Lt. La Flaga was going to block the attack but i knew he would be killed , so i raced over and got right infront of them and blocked the attack. i helped the strike get on the Archangel. after i went back to the battal field and noticed thaa the Duel was about to be hit with a powerful lazer so i rushed over and got infront of the line of fire, and blocked the attack, but Yzak didn't know it was me.

(Yzak) " Who Are You? "

(Taylor) " It's Me Yzak"

(Yzak) " Taylor"

(Taylor) " That's Right"

(Yzak) " What Are you Doing?"

(Taylor) " I'm Going To Destroy Geneses"

(Yzak) " WHAT" as i was about to talk agian my father was about to fire geneses. i looked to Yzak and l flew ovewr tp Geneses, so i could destroy it. As i was flying i could hear Yzak yelling fore me to stop but i didn't listen.My twin brother Athrun was fighting off to the side and saw what i was doing and aalso started yelling for me to stop, and agian i didn't listen. My father finally shot Geneses and i quickly places my reflective barrier up , and Geneses hit me dead on. my barrier takes a fdew mintues to reflect the attack, and as my barrier was getting ready to attack the front of my gundam had started to melt. The heat alone shattered the glass in my helment and left a huge cut on my forehead. My hands were buring and sticking to the controls, and my boots melted to the floor. Finally my barrier shot the attaack at geneses and destroyed it.As this happened , everyone stopped fighting and looked towards me.athrun came and tried to grab my gundam but the Justice started to melt as soon as he touched the Miko. the only thing they could do was let the Miko cool down firsted. but by this time i had already passed out cold.

Finally they were able to grab the gundam and carry me to the Archangel. where a medical team was waiting for me. Athrun, Yzak and Kira open the cockpit to the Miko, and saw how o was, they genely remove my hands and feet. and places me on a bed. soon the archangel was heading towards the plants. As we were going everyone remember what i had said before i passed out.

" It's Finally Over, All ZAFT stand down by order of Admiral Zala" and all zaft stopped fighting. Yzak had heard that i was now a higher ranking offiecer but not that much higher.

The Archangel finally got to the plants and right away i was taken to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Waking up"

Taylor's POV

I finally woke up, man amI sore. I open my eyes, I look down to see my hands and feet bandaged up. I looked around the room to see my brother Athrun, Kira, Cagalli, Dearka, Mere, Si, and my boyfriend Yzak. Mere and Cagalli heard me wake up and also woke up. They were smiling and I smiled back.

_(Cagalli)_ " How are you, Taylor?"

_(Taylor)_ " I've been better Cagalli"

_(Cagalli)_ " Why, why did you do that?"

_(Taylor)_ " I had to"

_(Mere)_ " Why?"

_(Taylor)_ " Because Athrun was going to blow up the Justice with him in it andI couldn't lose my only brother"

_(Cagalli)_ " Oh"

" Taylor"

_(Taylor)_ "Hmm"

I looked to see everyone else waking up. I grabbed Yzak's hand and pulled him onto the bed and he sat behind me. I lend into him, and smiled.

_(Yzak)_ " I'm glad your still here" by this time everyone had left, so myself and Yzak could be alone.

_(Taylor)_ " I'm now going anywhere"

_(Yzak)_ " I thought,... I was going to lose you"

_(Taylor)_ " I knew I was going to make it"

_(Yzak)_ " You almost didn't, your heart had stopped on the way into the hospital,I don't know what I would've done if you would have died"

_(Taylor)_ " You would've have been fine"

_(Yzak)_ " I couldn't live without you"

_(Taylor)_ " Yzak, I love you"

_(Yzak)_ " I love you to, Taylor"

I soon fell alseep, Yzak didn't want to wake me so he lend back and also fell asleep.

I woke up to find myself with Yzak arms around me. I smiled and cludded closer into him. I heard the door open and turned to see Athrun.

_(Athrun)_ " Hey"

_(Taylor)_ " Hey yourself"

_(Athrun)_ " I guess Yzak is still pretty tried, since he hasn't really slept since you came to the hopsital"

_(Taylor)_ "Oh"

_(Athrun)_ " Hey, you want something to eat"

_(Taylor)_ " That would be great , Thanks Athrun"

_(Athrun)_ " No Problem, I'll be right back"

_(Taylor)_ " Alright"

He got back up and headed out the door. a litlle afer athrun left, Yzak started to wake up, I looked at him and smiled, he smiled right back. I lend down and kissed him on the lips, after a few mintues I broke the kiss for some air, then I lend back into him, but soon he spoke up.

_(Yzak)_ " Maybe in a couple of months, we can finally get married" He said Smiling.

_(Taylor)_ " That would be nice"

As we were talking Athrun came walking back ing with lots of food.

_(Yzak)_ " Hey, Athrun"

_(Athrun)_ " Hey, Yzak, how are you feeling?"

_(Yzak)_ " Good"

As we were talking Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Mere and Dearka came walking in smiling. All three of us looked up and smiled.

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Day

Taylor's POV

The next day I woke up in the same bed but today was different I get to go home. I was waiting for Yzak to pick me up, when my friend lily came to see me, I didn't know what to say because she stopped talking when I left to the earth forces to help Kira and my brother, Athrun. I smiled at her and then I could see Yzak driving in, so picked up my bag and headed towards his car. He got out of his car and grabbed my bag. he helped me into the car and went and got in hisself. we headed towards my house which I shared with my brother.

When we finally got there, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, Dearka, Miriallia( I finally learnt how to spell her name), Sai, and Commard La Flaga were all out side waiting for me so they could welcome me home. I slowly got out to be greeted by my brother.

(Athrun) " I'm so glad your home"

(Taylor) " Me to, it's great to be home" I was about to go and grab my bag but Yzak had already beat me to it. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. All of us headed in to the house. When we got there I was tackle by my four year old adopted son Shippo( yes I know he's from Inuyasha) he hugged me so hard he hurt my ribs.

(Talyor) " Hello Shippo "

(Shippo) " Hi Mama"

(Yzak) " Hey Shippo buddie, watch your mom she's still sore"

(Shippo) " ok Papa, sorry Mama"

(Taylor ) " That's okay baby"

Six hours later I was finally getting tried, and yes everyone was still here, I told everyone that I was heading to bed, because I have a Supreme Council meeting tomorrow morning, I will be taking the place of my father as chairwoman, but I am also a Admiral, my whole name is Admiral Taylor Zala. I am the highest ranking officer in the zaft force. I finally made it to my bedroom, when I looked in I found Yzak sitting on my bed. I walk up and sit right beside him.

(Taylor) " What's wrong Yzak?"

(Yzak)" Nothing it's just i don't want to leave u yet"

(Taylor) " Then don't, spend the night here with me"

(Yzak)" Alright I will" after that we both got in to bed. I remeber that I have to get up rearly , so I quickly get out of bed and got and get my uniform ready for tomorrow. I grab my teal and light grey uniform because I'm going as the highest ranking female so I have to dress like it.

The next day, I get up, have a shower and get dressed, when I about to leave Yzak wakes up. I kiss him goodbye and tell him that I will see him later and head out the door. I jump into my car, and headed for the meeting. as I was going my car was hit by some sort of weapon. I was able to jump out in time, but I still get a few cuts and my ribs were broken in four different spots. I was in so much that I passed out.

When I finally woke up, I was in the hospital yet agian. I think I should just move into the hospital. I looked around to see Shippo,Yzak and Athrun sitting in chairs around my bed. actually Shippo was cureld up in Yzak's lap, it was so cute. they were starting wake up. Yzak looked at me and smiled. Athrun then woke up and started to speak.

(Athrun) " what happen Taylor?"

(Taylor) " I was hoping that you could tell me"

(Yzak) " we don 't know, Lacus, Kira and Dearka are looking to see who hit your car"

(Taylor) " alright" as we were talking Dearka came walking in, i turned to see a look of thought on his face. all four of us turned at the excat same time. Dearka finally looked up and stop in his walk.

(Taylor) " what's wrong Dearka?"

(Dearka)" well, we found out what happen, well you were attacked by a group of co-ordinators and naturals who hate that there is no fighting, so they went after the highest ranking officer and that's you"

(Taylor) " well then i'll have to deal with that now won't I" as we were talking Lacus and Kira walked in. they looked happier than Dearaka did so that's good. they both looked at me and smiled. we al decide that i didn't need to be in here anymore, so i packed up and we headed out.

When i got home, I right away headed for my office so i could figure out what to do about this new threat to the world.

(I know That's alot in one chapter but i wanted to get some things out of the way because i work all the time and i don't have time to update as much, as i like.)

review Please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a day out with Shippo and Yzak

Today was the day where Shippo, Myself and Yzak go and do family things, today we decide to go to a theme park. Shippo couldn't wait for the day to start he was even up three hours early. when myself and Yzak woke up we were both tackle by a grinning Shippo.We both smiled at him. We got up and went and had breakfast. they we both got changed and headed out.

When we got there Shippo was going nuts, it was so cute. We went on the highest rollercoster that we could find and got in line. It took twenty minutes to get to the actual ride. When we did Shippo sat between Yzak and myself because he wasn't big enough to sit in his own sit. The ride starts off pretty slow, but going up the track so that it could go driving down and into a flip to another climb then again a drop and into a climb but they it goes into a three minute climb to the very top. When we get to the top, we drop striaght down and right back into another turn to a flip. When we were finished Shippo was still boucing around like there was no toemorrow. Next was the log ride but it wasn't your normal log ride, it was a log ride that ended up with you falling into a swimming pool. after we were done on that we went and played some games, so that Yzak could win Shippo some prizes.

Later that day, we were fininshing with the ferish wheel, when out of nowhere w huge energy blast hit us, i flew away from Yzak and Shippo, when I got up I saw a mobel suit going towards the two of them so i got up and ran to get my new Gundam. When I got out no one knew it was me, my new gundam is called Tensayien, it's ten times stronger than the miko that I had before. When i got there i was able to stop that mobel suit, and protect the two of them.

I know it was short but i wanted to get another chapter done.


End file.
